Your Love is My Drug
by kuku88
Summary: Buttercup is hanging out with Mitch and gets drunk! So what happens when Mitch leaves and Butch comes in and takes her to his home? Will her sisters find out? What will Butch's brothers think? Rated T for cursing and drinking; R&R please!


ME: I just came up with this idea randomly. So I don't own anything besides my own OC's and the storyline; hope you enjoy!

BUTTERCUP: She most definitely doesn't own us; if she did I'd kill myself.

ME: *sticks my tongue out* Right…

BUTCH: And…rolling chapter!

* * *

(BUTTERCUP'S POV)

I was listening to music when I heard a knock on the door with my super-hearing. Annoyed, I turned the music on louder and tried to ignore the knocking. I had just been daydreaming about a pair of emerald-green eyes…

Okay, so maybe I need some rehab or some sleep. So what?

"Buttercup; you get it!" came Blossom's commanding voice.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my earbuds, glaring at the door. "And why can't _you _move _your_ass andget it, Leader Girl?" I scoffed.

"I can't because I'm drying my hair!" Blossom shouted back. "Besides; you're in the living room, and you're closer!"

Groaning, I heaved myself up and unlocked the door. I threw it open and with an irritated expression, I glared at the newcomer. "Hey; what the hell do you want?"

Before me stood a freckle-faced boy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes that seemed black smirked at me. "Oh BC; is that any way to greet me?" he asked teasingly.

I grinned. "Hey Mitch!" I cried. "Glad to see you," I added in a smirk.

"You and your sister's conversation were quite interesting," he responded.

I felt my face flush. "You heard that?" I asked.

He grinned and nodded. "Yup; I mean, I don't usually miss a conversation done in shouting," he teased.

I felt my face flush more. "Oh shut up."

"So you wanna get a drink?" he asked casually.

I shrugged. "Where to…?" I asked questioningly.

"The new bar in town," he replied. "So how 'bout it, BC; I heard they're having a big opening sale."

I shrugged again. "Sure; just let me get my jacket."

He nodded and walked off, waiting.

I zoomed upstairs into my room, snatching my green jacket and flying back out, throwing it on. I nearly crashed into Bubbles.

"Ow!" she cried, stepping back.

"Sorry," I muttered.

She eyed me suspiciously. "Where are you going, BC?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna hang out with Mitch; why?" I didn't tell her the whole thing because I knew she'd lecture me about drinking at night.

But I still got a lecture anyway.

"You know the Professor doesn't like it when we're out at night!" she protested, looking shocked that I'd do such a thing.

I rolled my eyes. "He's not even here!" I cried. "It'll be fine, you'll see. C'mon; let me go, Mitch is waiting."

She sighed and looked up, giving a small nod. "Alright," she agreed reluctantly. "But that doesn't mean I like it."

I grinned. "Thanks, Bubbles. See ya!" With that, I flew off again and out the door.

Mitch was still waiting, his breaths becoming small puffs of air as he stood, his hands in his tan, baggy cargo pants. He had on a black shirt with gray sleeves and a gray design on the shirt. He turned to me. "What took you so long?" he inquired, shivering.  
I rolled my eyes. "Ran into Bubbles," I muttered in reply.

He only gave a small nod and then we were off, walking to the bar.

Usually I would've preferred flying; it's faster and makes me warm. But I knew I couldn't abandon Mitch like that.

When we got there, we ordered some drinks and began to drink. We chatted as we drank, and when our glass got empty, we'd order a refill.

I hadn't planned on getting drunk; really I hadn't.

* * *

(NOBODY'S POV)

"Dammit Buttercup!" Mitch bellowed, slamming his fists onto the table, sending the drinks flying up.

Buttercup didn't flinch as she caught her drink, taking a sip.

Meanwhile, Mitch's crashed to the floor, the glass shattering. A grumbling worker cleaned it up but went unnoticed by Mitch, who continued to rant.

"I stay up all night long just _hoping_, and making those desperate calls!" he yelled.

Buttercup watched, taking another sip of her drink.

"You don't get it!" he roared. "I _like_like you!" Mitch hit his head on the wall behind him.

He was only half-drunk; he'd planned on confessing to her in hopes she'd return the feelings, seeing as people were actually more honest when drunk. But maybe only men worked that way. Or maybe it was just because she was well, Buttercup.

_Or maybe she didn't really like him that way.  
_  
Mitch pushed the thought out of his head as the raven-haired girl in front of him faced him again, her eyes half-closed.

She shrugged nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just confessed loudly in a public bar. She stirred her drink, and when she spoke, her speech was slurred. "And why would you like me?" she repeated.

Mitch let his head fall to the table. Maybe he shouldn't have let her get_ this_drunk.

"Mitch? What's wrong?" she slurred.

Mitch only groaned. "You know what, BC? Forget it. I'll tell you later," he mumbled. Then he got up and staggered out the door, forgetting that he'd have to send her home as well.

Buttercup still sat there, finally letting sleep overpower her and let her head loll to her side, her eyes drooping shut.

* * *

(BUTCH'S POV)

I growled, annoyed. I kicked a rock away from me, feeling the anger burn in my chest. No; I'd rather have smashed the rock right then and there.

But I didn't; ever since my brothers and I had turned good, we'd restrained ourselves from doing anything that'd scare the citizens.

I don't know why I was still following the "rules", when I had just been complaining about it awhile ago.

I grimaced, thinking back to my argument from earlier.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Butch; you take that back right now!" a seething Brick hollered, advancing towards me._

_I twitched. "Why should I?" I challenged. "I just don't see why we have to waste our time being good and still be unable to do petty crimes. Like hello, it's not a big deal for fucking God's sake, man!"_

_"You just got in trouble with the cops again; we're just lucky the girls don't know yet!" Brick fumed._

_I glared daggers at my crimson-red eyed brother. "Shut the fuck up!" I yelled. Before he could respond, I flew off, leaving an emerald streak behind._

_"BUTCH!" he screamed. "Get your ass back here right now!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

I flinched again. Shit; that was one hell of an argument.

Okay, so maybe my personality's a bit hard to find. But that doesn't mean people have to think about it all the time.

Sighing, I walked on. I passed by the new bar in town, and a worker unloading some garbage noticed me.

He ran towards me. "Hey mister; your sister's inside there right now, sleeping!" he cried, pointing at the bar.

I watched, bewildered. "What? I don't have a-" I didn't get to finish. The worker was already hurrying inside, and I followed, not knowing how anyone could mistake someone as my sister. Oh well; he probably didn't recognize me from the darkness.

The bar was pretty dark inside; besides the occasional flashing lights that was probably all the colours in the rainbow.

The worker pointed at a raven-haired girl; and even though he probably didn't recognize her, I did.

I gasped. "Buttercup," I whispered under my breath. My voice was drowned out by the music, cheering, cursing and yelling in the bar. I turned to the worker. "That's not my sister," I began. "She's just-"

His eyes widened. "Oh I'm sorry! She's your girlfriend, right?"

I felt my face flush. "What? No she-!"

But he had turned back to her. "You should take her home; some guy left her here, and he still has to pay damage."

I raised an eyebrow. "And why?" I inquired.

"He smashed a cup," the worker explained.

I sighed and walked over to BC, who shifted. "Okay; I'll move her."

He nodded. "Thank-you," he stated.

I carried her out bridal-style and when I was outside, I flew off. A forest-green streak was all that was left of me in front of the bar.

Fuck; I'm one crazy guy.

* * *

(NOBODY'S POV)

"Where is she?"

Bubbles sighed again, watching her red-headed sister pace back and forth. "Calm down Blossom; I'm sure she'll come home soon." _I've said that like thirty times already_, Bubbles thought in her mind.

Blossom stopped pacing and turned to glare at her blond sister. "You've said that like thirty times already!" she cried, exasperated.

Bubbles sighed again; looks like Blossom's been keeping tabs on how many times she said it too. "I know; but I really believe she'll be back soon!"

Blossom sighed and ran her hand through her long red hair. "I sure hope so," she muttered in reply. "Where on earth can she be? This is a crisis!"

Bubbles hesitated then. "She said she was with Mitch, remember?" she murmured.

Blossom's eyes widened. "With Mitch; that's it!" She dialed Mitch's number but no one answered besides his voice machine.

Frustrated, Blossom tossed her phone onto the sofa, it landing with a soft thud.

Bunny popped in. "BC hasn't come home yet?"

Bubbles shook her head in response.

"She better come back soon," grumbled Bliss.

"She'll be in trouble if she doesn't," Banana added. "She should really think twice…"

Blossom began to pace again. "She won't listen to any advice. I guess she's left to her own devices…"

Bubbles only sighed again, one thought on her mind.

_Buttercup, where are you?_

* * *

-MEANWHILE-

"What! Fuck, Butch; are you crazy?" cried Brick, gaping at the sleeping drunk girl in Butch's arms. "Is your judgment getting hazy or what?"

"Did you get her drunk?" added Boomer, staring.

Butch hit him on the head. "Of course not!" he snapped. "I found her like this."

Bandit cleared his throat. "Okay-you didn't do anything, did you?"

Butch groaned, noticing how this was affecting his status. "Don't my own brothers trust me? Jeez; I'm not a lovesick crackhead!"

"Well, what do you plan on _doing_?" Brick grumbled. "Leaving her here?"

"For tonight, yeah-so are you gonna call her sisters or what?" asked Butch.

Brick frowned. "Oh I don't know! Blossom's going to throw a fucking fit!" he responded half-sarcastically.

Butch shrugged. "Well do _something_," he answered, flying Buttercup to his room.

* * *

(BUTTERCUP'S POV)

Sunlight streamed in and I forced my eyes open.

I had been thinking about those forest-green eyes _again_…Damn; my heart is fried and I'm all strung up on him!

Something moved beside me and something warm held my hand.

"Huh?" I turned next to me, and only saw someone resting their head on their chest, a mess of black hair facing me.

Then he looked up. "So your awake, huh, Butterbabe?"

I gasped, feeling my face flush. "Butch; what are you doing in my room?" I cried, hitting him on the head.

"Ow!" he grumbled, rubbing his head. "Jeez; it's not your room. Look around you."

I looked around and saw that it wasn't my room; it was Butch's. I turned back to him. "Did you do something to me?"

He groaned. "Hell no; I found you like that! Some guy working at the new bar told me my sister was asleep in the bar. I tried to tell him you weren't my sister, but then he thought you were my girlfriend. I guess he didn't recognize us in the darkness. He said some guy had left you there and that he has to pay damage."

My eyes widened as it all came back to me. "Shit; Mitch!"

Butch stared at me, confused. "What?"

"I was with Mitch!" I cried.

Butch smirked. "Figures; he smashed a cup."

I turned to Butch. "He told me he _likes_me! But I was being a drunken idiot!"

Butch tensed. "So you like him?"

"No, I don't feel that way about him," I replied. "Our friendship would become awkward."

Butch visibly relaxed. "So do you like anyone?"

I nodded, flushing. "Y-Yeah…"

He looked hurt. "You do?" he asked, "Who?"

I didn't know why he looked so hurt. "I-I don't know if I should tell."

"You probably shouldn't," he sighed, getting up. "You can go home now; your sisters are worried sick. Blossom threw a bitch fit when she heard about what happened to you. You're in for one hell of a lecture, BC."

I noticed he spoke in monotone, and I didn't like that. "Butch; what's with you?" I asked.

"What's with me? You just said you liked someone!" he cried.

I furrowed my brow, confused. "Yeah; but so what-what does _that_have to do with anything?" I asked.

He groaned. "Forget the damn hints!"

He pulled me towards him and roughly pressed his lips against mine. After awhile I stopped resisting and kissed back. I slipped my arms around his neck and he moved his to my waist. We kissed like that for awhile until he pulled back. We were both gasping for air by then.

I felt disappointed that he'd pulled away.

"It has to do with everything, BC. I _like _you," he panted.

"Oh what the hell," I responded, pulling him in for another kiss.

Butch looked surprised. "Why'd you kiss me?" he asked. "I thought you liked someone?"

"You're just a dense as me, Butch! The one I like is _you_!" I responded.

His eyes widened. "Really…?" he breathed.

I nodded. "I think about you all the time, Butch! What you've got is hard to find!"

* * *

(NOBODY'S POV)  
_  
_Buttercup sighed, looking out the window of Butch's car. His love was addicting. Buttercup didn't do drugs, but she might as well say his love was like a drug to her.

Butch smiled at her from the rearview mirror. "Ready for that lecture, babe?" he teased.

Buttercup groaned. "Don't remind me. You're gonna help me explain, right?"

He laughed and nodded. "Of course," he promised. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thanks Butch." She smiled at him.

He smiled back. "No problem."

Butch's brothers in the car all rolled their eyes at the scene.

When they got there, Butch opened her door and she came out.

As soon as the two greens walked in, followed by the other guys, her sisters rushed to greet them.

"Where were you?" snapped Blossom, after hugging Brick. "All I know is that you were drunk and that Butch took you to his house! Brick called and told me!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes and proceeded to tell them everything until she got to the part where she fell asleep.

Butch took it up afterwards.

When he finished, Buttercup said, "So now we're dating."

An awkward silence ensued.

Then Bubbles squealed, "Finally!"

Everyone laughed at that, and not even Blossom could stay mad.

"Now all of us are dating the Rowdyruff Boys!" Bubbles grinned.

Boomer laughed and hugged her.

* * *

(BUTTERCUP'S POV)  
_  
_The boys had left now, and I smiled again.

I was glad my sisters understood, but even if they didn't, I wouldn't care what they say. _I wouldn't care what any people say._

That's what I told myself as I dialed Mitch's number.

He picked up. "BC?" he asked. "Look, I'm sorry about last night…"

I shook my head. "No; I'm sorry. Mitch, I don't feel that way about you."

"I figured," he smirked. "Guess it would be too awkward, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "So are we still friends…?"

"Still friends," he agreed.

"Thanks Mitch," I said.

I heard him smirk. "No problem. So what happened? I know I shouldn't have left you in the bar but I was half-drunk."

So I told him everything.

He laughed. "Cool; good luck with your relationship. Actually, I think I might like Princess," he added. "Now that she's not so snotty anymore…"

I laughed. "Cool; good luck to you!"

He smirked again. "Thanks; let's hope this goes better than last time!"

I laughed. "Yeah; I think she likes you."

"She does?" he asked.

I nodded. "I think."

See ya," he said, hanging up.

"Bye," I agreed, also hanging up.

I smiled again, setting the phone down.

* * *

(NOBODY'S POV)  
_  
_The next morning, Buttercup sat, phone in hand again. She dialed Butch's number.

"Hey?" he yawned. "BC?"

She nodded. "Yeah; it's me. So I got a question, Butch."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you wanna hang out over at my house today? Bring your brothers; we're gonna throw a party," she smirked.

He smirked back. "Sure thing, babe-just let us get ready."

"Wait," she murmured.

He paused. "What is it, BC?"

"Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?" she asked, flushing.

He was silent for awhile before promising in a whisper, "Always."

"Is my love…?" She hesitated before asking, "_Your _drug?"

"What do you mean, Buttercup?" he asked.

"I mean, do you find yourself craving it and wanting it? Are you addicted like I am to your love?" she breathed.

Silence again. "Yeah," he agreed. "I just never thought of it that way. I mean; I don't do drugs, but yeah."

She smiled. "Neither do I, but your love is like my drug. Thanks, Butch."

He smirked. "No problem, babe. Well, see ya at the party!"

She nodded. "See ya."

Then they hung up.

Buttercup lay down on her bed; phone in hand, a warm feeling in her chest.

Then she got off to help her sisters with the preparations and to tell them that the guys were coming.

When she got there, she laughed at her sisters' panic on choosing what to wear.

That is until Blossom pointed out she had to dress up for Butch too.

* * *

-MEANWHILE-  
_  
_"What?" yelled Brick. "Oh man, what am I supposed to wear?"

Butch rolled his eyes. "_That's _what you're worried about?" he asked.

Brick glared at him. "You have to look cool for BC too, you know."

"Shit." Butch's eyes widened when he realized what it meant.

Boomer grinned. "Time for me to help you guys with this!" he chirped, looking smug. But he was worried too; he had to decide what to wear for Bubbles.

As Boomer helped them choose their outfits, Butch watched and tried clothes. Buttercup's conversation with him was interesting but true.

Her love really _was_ like his drug.

* * *

(BUTTERCUP'S POV)

When the guys arrived; we had a lot of fun.

We laughed and partied, not in a big way but more like hanging out.

We got ready to watch a movie.

"More popcorn, you guys?" Brick called, mainly towards Butch.

"Make it really buttery!" I called, snuggling into the crook of Butch's arm, which was draped around me.

Bubbles giggled at us.

Blossom inserted the disc in and Brick came in, popcorn in hand, complaining, "Jeez Butch; you're so lazy!"

Butch only stuck his tongue out in response and I laughed.

Bandit sighed and rolled his eyes from where he was sitting with Bunny, Bliss and Braker.

Banana chatted with Blaster, who was making her blush.

The movie was fun, and I enjoyed the action with the guys while my sisters giggled at the romance.

When it was over, we were all talking about it.

"Think fast!" yelled Butch.

Brick spun around to see Butch with a pillow and…

_PLOP!  
_  
He was hit. Irritated, he returned the hit.

"Pillow fight!" giggled Bubbles.

Boomer laughed and picked up a pillow nearby…

Soon we were all caught up in an awesome pillow fight.

Then Bubbles began ticking Boomer, and we ended up in a tickling war.

Butch managed to chase me up the stairs and to my room, tickling me.

"Stop it, Butch!" I gasped between laughs.

He only smirked and tickled me some more.

When we charged into my room, we both landed on my bed, laughing and wheezing for air.

When Butch was caught off-guard, I turned around and began tickling him.

"BC!" he gasped, laughing.

I grinned evilly. "This is revenge for tickling me!"

He rolled over and doubled over in laughter.

After awhile of tickling, we just lay there. We still laughed and wheezed, tired but happy.

Butch turned to me. "BC…"

"Yeah?" I panted, turning to him.

He made a face. "You sound like you don't wanna listen," he said, making a funny yet still cute face.

I rolled my eyes. "That's not true," I protested.

"I know," he smirked, taking my hand. "I'm just teasing you."

I frowned. "So what do you want, Butchie?"

He smirked. "You're hot, babe," he replied.

I shoved him. "What?" I flushed.

He grinned. "Love ya too, you know."

"Jesus…" I made a face.

"Does that mean you don't love me?" he asked, making puppy eyes. He even stuck out his lower lip, letting it quiver.

I couldn't help but laugh, but it still made me flush. "You know that's not true, Butch. Jesus…"

Then he kissed me. I kissed back. When he pulled away, he hugged me.

"Butch…?" I inquired.

"I love you BC."

I smirked. "I know. Love you too, even if you are a hyperactive idiot sometimes."

He pulled away, pretending to pout. "And what's that supposed to mean?" he whined.

I laughed. "Nothing; just some qualities of yours," I replied.

"Well then I love you even if you can be a murderous chick," he smirked back.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, let's call it even."

He nodded. "Deal," he agreed.

Then we kissed again before pulling away.

"I like your eyes," I whispered.

He smiled. "Me too," he murmured.

We headed back downstairs.

* * *

ME: Done! My apologies; I kinda ran out of inspiration at the end so a lot of it was taken from my story "Brotherhood".

BRICK: Not fair man; that scene was for Blossom and I only!

BUTCH: Yeah; you could've done something cooler.

BRICK: It's cool enough!

BUTCH: Is not.

BRICK: Is too!

BUTTERCUP: It's fine you two!

ME: *rolls eyes* Well, the ending of the end wasn't from "Brotherhood", and I added some spice in it. Like it's the greens, you know?

BOOMER: So R&R please!


End file.
